


How Sweet the Sound

by IonaNineve



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing, pre-Jenry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonaNineve/pseuds/IonaNineve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo discovers something she didn't know Henry could do. Sing. One more song later and they both might discover something new. (Bad description, sorry, Is better than it sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sweet the Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!! Perfect day for some Henry and Jo getting close to relationship level.  
> The title is reference to the song and movie Amazing Grace.

Jo parked on the street near Abe’s Antiques, she’d made a habit of dropping by more often since the revelation. She had also been given a key to the back entrance, which she preferred to use on personal weekend visits. Letting herself into the upstairs apartment she had put her purse down onto a side table when she became aware of the music and muffled voice coming from the shop below.

_ “I see your lips, _

_ The summer kisses, _

_ The sun burned hands _

_ I used to hold.” _

It was a tune that she was unfamiliar with and sounded old. As Jo approached the stairs she tried to place the voice; she couldn’t, it wasn’t Sinatra or any of his famous contemporaries, Sean had on occasion listened to music like this so she had some familiarity.

_ “Since you went away, _

_ The days grow long. _

_ And soon I’ll hear _

_ Old winter’s song.” _

Halfway down, she paused, the words becoming clear as she had begun her descent. The music came from the spinning record player in a corner, but that was not the source of the baritone voice which had drawn her curiosity. Slowly roaming around the shop, cloth in hand, dusting furniture while absently (and dare she say morosely) singing along was Henry. Jo momentarily considered making her presence known, but dismissed it in lieu of listening to this new knowledge of the ever-mysterious man.

_ “But I miss you most of all, _

_ My darling, _

_ When Autumn leaves _

_ Start to fall.” _

He stopped, but the music continued. Unable to help herself, she gave a short applause.

Henry jumped at the unexpected sound. “Abrah-” he began to scold in his fatherly tone, as he turned on his heel to face the source of the noise, and was struck dumb when he saw her in the stead of his son. “Jo.”

“I didn’t know you could sing, Henry.”

“I dare say there is a great deal you have yet to learn about me, Detective.”

“What song was that?”

“It’s called Autumn Leaves.”

“It’s pretty.”

“Yes.”

“And sad.”

He looked down slightly, not meeting her eye. “...Yes, it is.” Setting down the dusting cloth behind the counter, he changed the subject. “Can I get you something?”

“Some coffee would be great.” She answered moving up the stairs ahead of him. Settling onto the couch she waited for his return from the kitchen. Henry enters carrying two mugs and hands her one. “Thank you.” Jo said, breathing in the strong steam. Looking back up at the man taking his place in the opposite chair, as she thought back to the song. “You still you miss her a lot, don’t you?”

“Yes.” He admitted. “And I doubt I’ll ever cease to. Much like Sean for you.”

“Sean used to play music like that on holidays. Not the real ones, just the stupid fake holidays like Valentine’s Day, St. Patrick’s Day, President’s Day.” A moment of silence passed between them. “Anyway. I’d never heard you sing before.”

“Well morgues and crime scenes are hardly the places for it.”

She breathed a laugh with a smile. “You’re really good.”

“Thank you. I was well known for it at school.”

“Oh, so you’re not shy about it. You’re definitely coming to karaoke night at the bar and going against Hanson, he needs taken down a peg.”

Henry chuckled, a small smile coming to his face. “I think not, my good detective.”

“Alright.” She conceded, somewhat disappointed as she had very much wanted to see that. “How about singing for just me then, something from your original time?”

“Goodness, that was a long time ago.” He tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment, tryng to remember one. Eventually, Henry rose to stand behind his chair. He gave her one of those crooked grins, before speaking. “It has been a while, so forgive any mistakes.” With a deep breath, belying his skill, he began.

_ “I have lov’d thee, dearly lov’d thee. _

_ Thro’ an age of worldly woe; _

_ How ungrateful I have proved thee. _

_ Let my mournful exile show; _

_ Ten long years of anxious sorrow. _

_ Hour by hour I counted o’er, _

_ Looking forward til tomorrow. _

_ Ev’ry day I lov’d thee more. _

_ Ev’ry day I lov’d thee more.” _

Finished, he was left standing, silent, and she could’ve sworn she saw a slight blush in his cheeks; yes, Henry, Henry Morgan, the unfazeable Dr. Henry Morgan was blushing. “I don’t recall the second verse.” He said then took his seat once again, quickly taking a sip of his tea.

“That was beautiful. Thank you.” She wasn’t sure what kind of song she’d been expecting to hear, but so bittersweet a love song  was not it. “But why that one. If you don’t mind me asking?”

“You asked for one from my early days, it was the first I remembered. I sang it for my younger brother’s wedding, it was new and American but it fit the pair, their marriage had been delayed a year while he made a business trip in our father’s stead.”

Jo smiled, Henry didn’t often talk of his family and when he did it was a rare treat. “Well it was really beautiful and I’m honored to have heard it.” She stood long enough to lean in and kiss his cheek, they both came away blushing, eyes locked in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think the song fits them well. But I'll leave it up to you whether Henry was telling the whole truth as to why he chose that song.  
> There isn't any recording of the last song but here is a link to where I've posted the sheet music.  
> http://www.writerscafe.org/Auxiliosophiae/photos/I-Have-Lov%27d-Thee/193807/


End file.
